


[Zagthan]Blood

by timelesssea



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Bottom Thanatos (Hades Video Game), M/M, Mild Blood, Top Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelesssea/pseuds/timelesssea
Summary: ·Zagreus/Thanatos，斜线有意义·对拉灯内容的一些脑补（和打游戏时的一些槽……）
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	[Zagthan]Blood

这种事通常由一个吻开始。

在扎格列欧斯不甚明亮的房间里，在他放在门口的巨大杠铃（王子如今略有些后悔起来，想塔纳托斯进门的一瞬就应该明白他绝无可能举起来这东西——又可能他真如王子最初委托承包商时设想的那样，对儿时玩伴的印象又多了几分力大无穷或者别的赞美词）和始终无人问津的游戏桌后，墙上贴得歪歪扭扭，始作俑者也不准备把它们翘起的边角抚平的画像下，那张因为主人鲜少使用而整齐得与整个房间格格不入的床上，死神无处安置的手在床单上按出一个浅浅的凹陷，而后那处阴影因为另一只手的五指相缠的覆盖而加深了。

一开始，概念先于体验从脑中诞生。某件事实发生了，像一个陌生的名词，而它的意义尚未得到揭示。扎格列欧斯想，我吻到Than了。他想记住这个吻，没有人不想记住这种时刻。塔纳托斯望着他，那双金色的眼睛他看了无数遍，比他在塔尔塔罗斯杀死的暗灵还要多，但不知道从哪一次起他有了躲开这双眼睛的想法。并不是完全不见——非要说的话，他希望自己在Than眼里是隐形的，是冥河里的一滴水，西厅阳台栏杆的一道影子，这样他就可以肆无忌惮地凝视塔纳托斯而不至于被发现。可他不是，不如说每一次都是Than发现他，而他很难有找到对方的机会。以至于几分钟，他踏进房间，看见方才没能在西厅遇到的人正站在自己床边，心里还是“Than又找到我了”而不是“我找到了Than”。

他好像想到了很多事情，而他的眼睛，诚实地录下了周遭的现实——罔顾大脑是否能好好地理解它们。塔纳托斯眨了眨眼，死神的睫毛和头发一样，是一簇簇低垂的银白色。“像白蝴蝶抖了一下翅膀”，扎格列欧斯没头没尾地想，他忽然无法继续这个吻，那些更亲热的、隐秘的、热烈的想象像牢笼里的暗灵似的瑟瑟发抖。他端详塔纳托斯的脸，不知道对方对这个初吻是不是满意。他问：“……这是应该冲动的事吗？”

他的不速之客笑起来：“这取决于你，扎格列欧斯。”死神冷灰色的嘴唇的弧度就像他的镰刀，只不过永远不可能拿来取扎格列欧斯的性命。冥王之子想，他把武器放哪儿去了呢？

塔纳托斯把手从扎格列欧斯有些太使劲了的手里抽出来，给他让出床铺大半的位置。扎格列欧斯，这个年轻的神明，像一条灵敏的猎犬一样扑上来，还沾着些冥河水汽的前发蹭上他的额头，凉丝丝的。他伸手梳理扎格列欧斯的头发，一点没仔细擦干的红色河水染在他指尖上。他就这样衣冠不整地走过整个正殿？好吧，可能所有人都习惯了这些叛逆的事……包括他时不时就把冥王身边歇息的刻耳柏洛斯摸得呼噜作响。塔纳托斯不得不承认，刻耳柏洛斯响彻圣殿的愉快哼声有时令他安心，这意味着扎格列欧斯又一次回到了这里，在逃离和必然的死亡之后。

扎格列欧斯热切的眼神追着他。死神深谙说话算话的道理，因此他没有拒绝扎格列欧斯小狗似的，想要亲近又害怕遭到回避的靠近。扎格列欧斯在他挺直的鼻尖蹭到塔纳托斯的脸颊时心满意足地笑了一声。于是塔纳托斯没有拒绝对方伸到他颈后胡乱解开首饰的手，足尖抵在脚腕上火焰河一般烫人的温度，比他父亲的任何珍宝更明亮的异色眼睛。扎格列欧斯压在他身上，没有意识到这个姿势抵得死神有些难受——就像他在瞬移技巧上的天才一样，有些神明生来就知道如何死死禁锢自己的对手，或者说猎物。

正在塔纳托斯考虑要不要把自己的腰带从扎格列欧斯手中解救出来时，扎格列欧斯忽然停下手，像一头蓄势待发的猎犬那样伏在他胸口。塔纳托斯有些不妙的预感，扎格列欧斯的眼神里含着期待、不安又游刃有余的笑意，像每一次他耍赖似的递出那些奢华的礼物——他知道塔纳托斯一定会收下的。

他知道塔纳托斯的答案，可他还是要问。死神陷在他的枕头里，一丝不苟的头发被柔软的织物揉得有些乱，他近乎哄骗地问：“所以……你对我呢，Than？告诉我……你对我，有你所说的那种‘冲动’吗？”他得逞地发现这个问题让塔纳托斯非常难堪——死神以往藏在金饰下的喉结艰难地滚动了一下，随后是一阵沉默。

扎格列欧斯想笑，就像他又在他们之间的小竞赛中赢了塔纳托斯一样。但他刚刚翘起嘴角就被塔纳托斯揽着脑袋拉了过去，逼视着他的眼中有一丝恼羞成怒。塔纳托斯揪着他的前襟，近乎粗暴地吻了上来。扎格列欧斯一开始不敢动作，怕咬伤那条莽撞地闯入口中的舌头，但他很快发现塔纳托斯不准备做什么——好吧，那是够冲动的。于是他轻易地掌握了第二次亲吻的主动权，追逐着、引导着、索求着口中不属于自己身体的一部分。这次他可以随心所欲地记住塔纳托斯的一切：他虹膜里金色的山涧和裂谷，他冷灰色的皮肤下绷紧的肌肉，他泛着冷的指尖，换气时喉咙里挤出的小小的气音，他的气味，和走出冥界时洁白寒冷的空气有些像，可能是凡间的味道……

塔纳托斯在这个漫长的吻里缓缓眨着眼，扎格列欧斯投入的神情好像要把他也拉进某个无人知晓的世界里。扎格列欧斯不依不饶地咬着他的嘴唇，终于舍得松开：“好吧，Than，你的答案通过了。”他刻意模仿的语气让塔纳托斯不禁苦笑：“Zag，我不得不说你真是一条癞皮狗。”

扎格列欧斯狡猾地笑了笑。他是被全盘接受的，即使他身上有这么多塔纳托斯不喜欢乃至难以忍受的地方，他还是可以在对方的底线附近漂亮地无伤清场。

塔纳托斯在看见他抽屉里的东西后叹了口气：“……所以那是真的，Zagreus，你的房间就是冥府最大的私酒厂，对吧？这些铺张的礼物是不是也帮你和其他人打好了关系？”

扎格列欧斯含含糊糊地应了一声，他叼着仙馔密酒的瓶颈，用一种以神的身份而言太不体面的方式咬掉了瓶塞。仙馔密酒绝无仅有的香气充盈着整个房间，据说它让人回忆起最快乐的回忆，但当最快乐的事情正要发生时，它也沦为了一件促成的陪衬。

扎格列欧斯俯下身，和塔纳托斯交换了一个芳醇的吻：“别这么说，Than，这些瓶瓶罐罐对我来说没有意义。我猜一个人把它们喝光也不会比和你待在一起感觉更好。”专供神明享用的液体很好地取悦了死神的感官，所以他轻笑一声无视了扎格列欧斯的花言巧语。

蜜色的液体像血一样略带黏稠。将沾着酒液的手指纳入身体时塔纳托斯绷紧了腰，下腹的线条像索心弓张满的，在空气中颤抖的弦。现在他怀疑是自己的手太冷，不然就是Than的体内热得惊人，他在狭窄的甬道里进进出出，感到肠壁推挤着自己的手指。他窥视死神隐忍的表情：“Than……要是你觉得不舒服，一定要告诉我，好吗？”

“我想你不会的。”塔纳托斯眯着眼，忙于适应体内另一个人的温度，有些懈怠地回答。扎格列欧斯的衣服被两个人扯得乱七八糟，还有一片红色的布料倔强地挂在肩上，他伸手一扯，就露出锻炼良好的饱满的肩。不久之前，他在萨提尔的牢房里还见到被成群的鼠兽啃得破破烂烂的扎格列欧斯，但冥河带走王子的同时也抹去了他身上的伤口，现在扎格列欧斯全身毫发无伤，光滑，完美，一具神的身体。

扎格列欧斯看见塔纳托斯出神地盯着自己的肩膀：“怎么了，Than？”

“不，没什么。只是我上次见到你时，你还在乱糟糟的地牢里，浑身是血。不用说我偶然给你搭把手的时候……但你每次回来都是一个模样。”

“好吧，感谢莫特，否则我还得和那群东西周旋一阵。你可从没去那里帮过我。”

“严格来说我不能随意出入那里，但我想你也不会想听那些规章制度。”仙酒甜蜜的、醉人的气味融化在空气里，甚至钝化了体内被开拓的异样感，塔纳托斯有些疲倦地半阖上眼睛——扎格列欧斯趁机在他的眼帘吻了一下。

“但我可以用伴偶召唤你，是不是该说，打搅你的工作？”

“好吧扎格列欧斯，我的确是自愿帮你一点忙，但关于使用伴偶这件事，我一直希望你能分清哪些时候适合找我，哪些时候不适合。替你清理几只萨提尔或者光明剑士不成问题，再让雅典国王和他的牛死一回也不算什么大事，但墨纪拉和哈迪斯大人？你在想……嘶。”王子显然不想在床上进行一场有关“合适的职场人际关系”的讨论，所以他掰着塔纳托斯的膝盖，把湿淋淋的酒液送到深处。冷的指尖捅到某一点时整片软肉都裹紧了他的手指，像渴求鲜血的武器那样要求进一步的侵入。

他看见塔纳托斯的性器在垂坠的衣料下勃起，于是他用另一只手涂了满手的酒液，隔着布料握了上去。塔纳托斯颤抖着，本能地往后缩了缩，叹息道：“你真是……”液体缓缓渗透布料，可以从经纬交织的布料下感到手指和掌心的动作。扎格列欧斯撑开塞在塔纳托斯里面的手指，那里被仙馔密酒濡湿得满满当当，像满溢的酒壶或者过熟的果实那样从臀缝间流出液体来。

他搂着塔纳托斯，不自觉地用力到死神发出不满的哼声。他拱着死神光裸的脖颈，像要找到一个确切的词来形容死亡的气味。直到塔纳托斯无奈地推他的脑袋：“Zag，你想要的话可以进来。”

被看穿心思的王子顿了顿，最后心满意足地把塔纳托斯压在床上。他凝视着塔纳托斯淡金色的、仿佛散发着微光的眼睛，性器抵着塔纳托斯的下身，慢慢地往那处隐秘的穴口挪动，像一柄剑寻找柔软的剑鞘。一点点挤进去的时候他贪婪地盯着塔纳托斯的眼睛，想把那些心潮勾起的涟漪全都记在脑海里——在母亲回来之前，他总觉得冥界的一切都太自守而矜持了，而塔纳托斯又是冥界都公认的不苟言笑。直到现在他也不能从塔纳托斯微张的唇和颤动的淡色睫毛里读出他想要的讯息，他弄疼他了吗？他舒服吗？他和自己一样感到难以抑制的近乎疯狂的喜悦吗？

塔纳托斯断续地喘出一口气——扎格列欧斯顶得太深了，架势恨不得把整个人都挤进来。深埋体内的性器比任何话语更直白地诉说着热烈的爱意。扎格列欧斯抓住他的手按在自己胸口——他摸到对方左胸下强烈的心跳，那里有一个赤红的，生命所居住的房间。他想住进那个红色的房间里。

扎格列欧斯看着塔纳托斯有些恍惚的表情，担心地问：“……你还好吗，Than？”

“我很好。呃、”塔纳托斯偏了偏头，几束头发挡在他眼前，遮住了扎格列欧斯过于专注的目光，他思忖着该怎么形容这种酸胀的感觉，好像自己体内正被塑造成别的形状，“但要是你能稍微……出来一点，别那么深，我大概会更好受些。”他确信王子红了脸，而且几乎手忙脚乱地向他道歉：“噢，我……抱歉，我只是有些……控制不住。”然后那根在他体内横冲直撞的东西调整了一下角度，浅而缓地动起来，快感像冲刷堤岸的碎浪般连绵不绝地侵蚀着他。

他用眼神抚摸着扎格列欧斯，视线滑过他的伴侣碧绿和深红的双眼，汗湿的手臂和胸膛仿佛点缀着星星点点的光。他总以为扎格列欧斯像大部分冥界居民一样不会改变，不管他忙碌还是难得清闲的日子里回来都会听见王子和他父亲的争吵声。但扎格列欧斯像个凡人一样热衷于在无限的生命里制造变化，结果他回过神，曾经他一刀就能送走的鬼话连篇的小小神已经成了一位旗鼓相当的对手，口中除了那些轻佻的话语之外还多了他从未敢想的念头。

说他未曾对变化感到不安是假的，他也极其认真地考虑过如果扎格列欧斯就此离开冥界，那他除了接受事实之外也别无方法。神的时间是无限的，足够用来实践凡人爱信的那套“时间会抹平一切”，只不过大部分神倾向于保持原有的关系，让问题自行在漫长的时间里解决。

……可他不愿见到的事情一件都没有发生。这座圣殿没有因为年轻的主人疯狂的想法而崩溃，反而逐渐焕发出令人欣喜的生机。这大概是只有扎格列欧斯能办到的事情之一。

“Than？你在想什么？”

他正在想的人不满地顶了顶他。他咬着唇忍住溢到嘴边的呻吟。扎格列欧斯心血来潮地捉住他安慰自己的手，向两边打开，像细长的钉子展平蝴蝶标本的翅膀。他打开的双腿在快感里打着颤沉浮，不断溢出透明液体的性器时不时蹭到扎格列欧斯的下腹。他想告诉扎格列欧斯自己快受不了了，快感在他的前后两处累积，好像轻轻一碰就会碎掉，但扎格列欧斯不依不饶地亲吻着他。一条贪心的，缠人的，精力旺盛的狗。最后他就这样射在扎格列欧斯的小腹上，那些淅淅沥沥的白色液体又混着汗水滴到他身上，在床上淫靡地印出一滩蜜酒和精液的湿印。

扎格列欧斯被绞得头脑发热，不着边际地想，塔纳托斯烫得就像……射空了子弹的狮鹫坚炮，而他也可以像操纵自己的武器那样让塔纳托斯高潮，让他发出呻吟，看他难耐地蜷起身体再用力扳开他。黑夜之母所创的与阴影同色的身体，在与夜之圣镜相对的床上因情潮而起伏，像随月光起伏的灰色潮汐。扎格列欧斯痴迷地看着塔纳托斯腹部乃至胸前的肌肉在余韵中挤压又舒张，好像一副难解的隐含秘密的拼图。汗水随着动作流淌到锁骨和脖颈形成的三角洲处，让那片凹陷像浅浅的酒樽。他不假思索地咬了上去，直到死神吃痛地低骂了一句才松口。血痕像一条金线挂在死神肩上，沿着皮肤歪歪斜斜地划出细长的裂痕。

神的血是不朽的金色，凡人喜欢这么记叙。那是因为凡人的眼睛只能将其视作是金色，他们的感知无法理解神血真正的色彩。对神而言，血液的颜色就像仙馔密酒的滋味一样，它是神圣的，至高无上的，是权能和力量的象征。那片流淌的色彩在扎格列欧斯眼中简直是邀人侵犯的禁忌，有着致命的吸引力，他从这个甜蜜的泉眼中贪婪地品尝着恋人，他从未觉得死亡的滋味如此甘美。塔纳托斯小声斥骂他的古怪行径，心里却莫名其妙地想到了冥府的传闻，据说冥王一直戴着戒指是由于被初生的扎格列欧斯烫伤手指所致，那扎格列欧斯留在自己颈上的这个小小伤口也会留下永久的疤痕吗？

“你最好指望这像暗灵留下的伤口一样立马消失。”他尽可能冷冷地说。扎格列欧斯以真诚但毫无悔过之意的笑容回望他，嘴角还沾着一点金砂似的血。他只能对自己摇头，把鲜血之神拉过来亲吻，并且报复性质地咬破了对方的嘴角。两种颜色的血混在一起，像黄金和玫瑰。

“我不确定，Than，而且我不介意你在我身上留下些只有我们才知道的小秘密。”扎格列欧斯说，他刚刚交代在塔纳托斯身体里，像一只饱餐一顿的猎豹一样散漫地回答，手还依依不舍地摩挲着塔纳托斯已经不再流血的伤口。

“我介意。我的意思是说，我不介意别人知道我们的关系，说实话我可能会对此……有些高兴。但没必要以这种方式，好像我们每次都在对方身上练习如何弑神。”

扎格列欧斯笑了：“不会的。我知道你只会想办法让我避免被杀。”

“你搞错了一点。我保护你不被塔尔塔罗斯的暗灵所杀，不保证哪天我不会把你的头砍下来。”

“好吧。”扎格列欧斯想象了一下，连他打算逃出冥界都没能让塔纳托斯打他一顿，很难想出别的方法让死神生气了，“我会期待你在冥河边给我递毛巾的，Than。”


End file.
